Qu'une mélodie
by La Scribouilleuse
Summary: Ancienne la musique quelle belle chose! Lily est rejetée par les autres mais le début d'une amitié peut tout changer!James lui découvre la musique et l'amour grâce à Lily. Attention il y a quelque changements sur le monde de la magie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Les pleurs de Lilly**_

Lilly était en cours, elle écoutait le professeur McGonagal parlé des animagii. Pour faire une démonstration, elle se transforma en chat. Des oooooh et des aaaaah furent poussés dans toute la classe sauf dans le coin des maraudeurs qui regardait leurs directrice de maison d'un air blasé. Lilly, elle, était impressionnée. Devant son air, certain serpentards se moquèrent d'elle.

-Alors Evans, on rêve ?

-Ouais du jour où tu sauras faire ça.

-Mais tu sais ma pauvre Evans quand te rendras-tu compte que ce jour n'arrivera jamais !

-L'espoir fait vivre paraît-il…

-Tu en as du temps dis-donc !

Toute la classe, à ses mots, rigola même les griffondors se moquèrent d'elle. Elle qui faisait partie des leur maison. Mais Lilly était le sujet de moqueries préférée des élèves toutes maisons confondues.

La cloche sonna et Lilly s'enfuit de la classe. D'habitude, elle ignorait les calambours et autres moqueries mais aujourd'hui elle était à bout. Elle alla se réfugier dans les toilettes et pleura. C'était ça ou exploser au milieu du couloir. Ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas. Déjà que les autres ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup mais si elle éclatait devant eux, ils s'en donnerait à cœur joie.

James sorti de la salle de métamorphose avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. Le cours avait été ennuyant, la prof leurs avait parlé des animagii. Etant lui-même animagus avec Sirius et Peter pour aider leur ami Remus Lupin, lycanthrope de son état.

Quand ils passèrent devant les toilettes des filles, il entendit un drôle de bruit. Des sanglots. Il dit à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre et de partir sans lui.

Curieux, il se dirigea vers les pleurs. Il arriva devant les toilettes Mimi-Geignarde. Soudain les pleurs s'arrêtèrent pour se changer en cris de colère.

Lilly pleurait, inconsciente qu'on puisse l'entendre si on avait un tant soi peux l'ouïe plus fine que la normale.Et puis cette pleurnicharde (nda : elle est belle de dire ça tient !) de Mimi-Geignarde se planta devant elle et lui dit :

-Alors, toi aussi tu t'es faite rejetée par les autres ? Tu sais à la fin on si habitue. Moi il ne m'a fallu que 10 ans. Ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

-NON MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI LA !ESPECE DE FANTOME DEGENEREE !

-Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis pourquoi t'es méchante avec moi ? Y a tout le monde il me déteste !Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn… Et le fantôme dégénérée (nda :bien dit, Lilly ! Et ça rimeuh !chuis trop une best, alala )parti dans un bruit de chasse d'eau.

James entendit la mystérieuse jeune fille engeulé le fantôme trop curieux et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la demoiselle devait avoir un tempérament de feu. Puis il entendit la gênante partir. Alors il tendit la main vers la poignée et entra.

A SUIVRE…….

Et voilà mon premier chapitre de ma première fic, dit-moi si ça vous plait !


	2. La discussion

_**La discussion.**_

Et alors que Lilly se calmait et recommençait à pleurer, elle entendit la porte grincer.

-Qu'est-ce-que…Qui osait encore la déranger alors qu'elle était en pleine crise ?Non mais !

-Evans ?!

-Potter ?!

-Tu pleurs ?

-Non tu ne vois pas que je m'entraine à la macaréna ?? (nda : quelle référence Lilly !)

-Oh euh ouais désolé.

-C'est pas grave…

_long silence, très long silence_

-Pourquoi ?

-Hu ??(qu'est-ce que fait une Evans quand elle se réveille ? je vous le donne en mille !!!)

-Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

-Je n'arrivait pas à danser la macaréna…

-…

-Désolé, j'ai toujours un humour des plus débiles. Mais, franchement je ne pense pas que cela te regarde.

-Bon…heu…bien ben je vais y aller alors.

-hmm, ouais, c'est ça.

James allait sortir quand il se ravisa, son instinc lui disait de poser LA question :

-Dis tu ne connais personne qui pourrait m'apprendre à jouer du djembé ?

-Hein ?! Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-Alors, tu connais quelqu'un ?

Lilly, elle, réfléchissait. Donner des cours à Potter ou ne pas donner cours à Potter, tel est la question !Elle le jugea un moment du regard et puis pris sa décision.

-Tu connais le village de Godric's Hollow ?

-J'y habites !

-Ho !Lilly le regardait étonnée, elle habitait là depuis toujours et elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Bon, Godric's Hollow et après ?

-tu connais le numéro 4 de la rue Jack ?

-Heu, oui je vois.

-Dimanche, 10h, là-bas.

-Ok.

James avait un visage réjouit quand il quitta les toilettes et quand il rejoignit ses amis dans leur salle commune. Mais tout à son euphorie il avait oublié de demandé à Lilly qui allait être son professeur particulier. Et quand il s'en rendit compte, il espéra que ce serait une jeune et jolie jeune fille. Il ne savait pas si bien dire…

A SUIVRE….


	3. Chapter 3

alos pour commencer j'ai vu que je n'ai pas fait de diclamer don voilà: rien n'est à moi!!!!!!!!!! Tout à J.K.Rowling (elle veut pas partager? Hein? Hein? Sipepait...non! égoiste, va!!!!!)

Voilaaa, alors un des changement c'est que les élèves peuvent revenir chez eux le week-end grâce à des portoloins qu'ils peuvent se procuré.

_**Le dimanche matin.**_

**Dimanche 10 septembre :9 heures 30**

Lilly était chez elle. Elle écoutait pour l'instant de la musique. La rue kétanou. Et l'envie lui prit de prendre son djembé pour accompagner la chanson. Elle était bien différente de Poudlard, là-bas, elle portait l'uniforme et ne se mettait pas en valeur. Ici, elle avait mis des vêtement souple, un pantalon en lin épais brun et un T-shirt d'un concert des Ogres de Barback rouge et noir. Et dans ses cheveux de feu elle avait une mèche entourée de fils de toutes les couleurs terminée par un petit grelot qui tintait quand elle secouait la tête. Le monde avait disparu pour elle, plus rien ne comptait à part la peau de son instrument, le rythme de la musique et le sien. Elle avait fermé les yeux et se déchainait complètement. Elle n'entendait plus rien, elle n'était plus dans sa chambre mais dans son univers pleins de couleurs et de vies.

**Dimanche 10 septembre : 8 heures**

James se réveilla tôt ce matin, aujourd'hui il allait commencer ses leçons de djembé. Il pris d'abord son petit-déj. Sa mère, elle, le regardait bizarrement.

-James ?

-Oui ?

-C'est toi ?

-Hem oui c'est moi maman. Lança James en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

-Pourquoi est-tu là sitôt ? Sa mère semblait toujours méfiante. On était auror, ou on ne l'était pas.

-Oh. Parce que j'en avais envie

-…

-…

-Qu'avez-vous à mon fils ? Où est mon garçon qui est pire que n'importe quel paresseux ?

-Euh c'est moi .

-Vous mentez !

-Mais non, enfin !maman ! Ton fils, c'est moi !

-Quelle est le nom de ton meilleur ami ?

-Sirius Black.

-Ta gâteries préférée ?

-Chocolat aux éclats de noisette (miam !)

-Ton surnom ?

-Cornedrue

-Le nom de la fille que tu aime ?

A SUIVRE…(Quelle sadique)

Naaaaaaaaan je rigole, allez je continue

-Le nom de la fille que tu aime ?

-Je n'aime pas de filles.

-C'est toi ?

-Non.

-A mon petit James, c'est toi (nda : elle en a mis du temps !)

Dix heures moins cinq. James se préparait pour partir, il prit une veste et ouvrit la porte de sa maison presque manoir. Il marchait d'un pas énergique. Pour un début de mois de septembre, il faisait déjà diablement frisquet (nda : j'adooooooooore ce mot).

Il arriva bientôt au numéro 4 de la rue Jack (nda : vive Ray Charles !) . Il sonna à la porte et attendit. Une femme d'âge mûr (nda :pour pas dire vielle) lui ouvrit. Elle était souriante comme le soleil et avait dû en faire tomber plus d'un !

-Bonjour je suis James Potter et je…

-Ah le garçon de Poudlard ? Elle vous attend en haut, jeune homme, 2ème à droite.

-Merci.

-Vous me donnez votre veste ?

-Oui, tenez. Merci.

James monta les escalier et se retrouva dans un hall. Sur un meuble était posé un uniforme de Poudlard bien propre et repassé. « Ce serait donc une élève de Poudlard. » Il ne savait pas si bien dire…

Lilly, elle, était toujours plongée dans sa sorte de transe. Et n'était pas du tout au courant de l'arrivée de James chez elle. Ni qu'il la regardait du chambranle de la porte de sa chambre.

James était en complète admiration devant la jeune fille. Il avait l'impression d'être en présence d'une apparition tellement elle était belle selon lui. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il venait de tomber amoureux des cheveux de Lilly Evans, des mains de Lilly Evans, de la mine concentrée de Lilly Evans,… De Lilly Evans tout simplement. Il ne savait pas non plus que ce coup de foudre allait se transformer en un amour pur et complètement irraisonné pour la personnalité de notre Lilly national !

A SUIVRE….

Voilà ce chap. est (vraiment !) fini. Merci pour toute les reviews !

Etre amoureux ça rend bigleux (n'est-pas James !)

Qu'être amoureux, ça rend heureux ! (vive la vie de Cré Tonnerre)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Première leçon.**_

Lily s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit un toussotement discret. Ce qu'elle vit la fit sursauter. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Potter tout de suite. Il était encore tôt, il était…

-10 heures 05 ! Déjà !

-Evans ? C'est toi qui me donne des cours ?

-Non le pape.

-…

-Tu n'as décidément pas le même humour que moi. Satané 'Tin qui me l'a refilé !

-Heu…oui, c'est ça !James était complètement largué mais fit semblant de comprendre pour ne pas paraître idiot. Il ne le remarqua pas mais déjà il voulait impressionné la jeune femme.

-On va commencé part te donner un djembé. Je crois que mon ancien devrait aller. Viens par ici.

-Ok.

Lily et James se dirigèrent vers le fond de la chambre. Lily prit un objet qui avait la forme de son instrument. James le regarda bizarrement se demandant ce que c'était mais il fut éclairé lorsqu'il vit Lily ouvrir une tirette et retirer le housse de l'instrument.

-Tout d'abord tu dois savoir qu'un djembé est un instrument uniquement rythmique.

-Mais il y a plusieurs sortes de sons, non ?

-Oui, comme tu l'a si bien dit ce sont des sons et non des notes. Tu as : « clac », « ti », « tô », « ta » (pour le nom des sons, je ne suis pas sûr c mon frère qui joue pas moi !)

-Ok.

-Bon on commence.

Et Lily apprit pendant deux heure, à James les bases du djembé. Il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal pour un débutant. Il se repérait facilement et pouvait déjà faire la plupart des petits rythmes. Dans trois semaines il se débrouillerait déjà assez bien. Évidemment il faudra attendre pour qu'il sache la suivre à son rythme. Mais ça devrait aller. Il était midi passé quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire une pause.

-Bon on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui mais c'est très bien James, tu es doué !

-Merci. Dis est-ce que tu voudrais bien joué un peu parce que tout à l'heure je ne t'ai presque pas entendue. Il mentait bien sûr il était bien resté 5 minutes à la regardé joué. Mais il avait envie de la réentendre jouer. Elle était tellement belle et puis ce qu'elle faisait était si beau !

-Oui si tu veux. Tu préfère quoi ? Avec ou sans cd ?

-Comme tu le souhaite. En fait, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était un « sd ».

-Ok, cd, alors !

Elle marcha vers sa chaîne-hifi et ouvrit la drôle de boîte et en sortit un truc arrondit tout plat avec un trou au milieu ( selon James !!!!sisi !!) . Elle en sortit un autre d'une boîte fine carrée. Elle referma le tout et appuya sur le bouton Play. L'air de « bienvenue en chiraquie » s'engouffra dans la chambre. Lily se laissa de nouveau envahir par la musique malgré la présence de James. Ce denier avait remarqué l'abandon de Lily et la remercia intérieurement de cette marque de confiance. Il était encore baba d'admiration quand Lily s'arrêta. Lily rit :

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça quand j'en aurai fini avec toi tu seras en faire autant.

-C'est vrai ? James la regardait comme si Noël et son anniversaire était demain.

-Mais oui. Et je peux dire que tu es en très bonne voie. Ajouta Lily, riant encore. Agrémentée d'un sourire chaleureux et le spectacle était magnifique. D'ailleurs James était de nouveau baba mais plus pour la même raison.

-Mais maintenant si on allait mangé ?

-Ouaip t'as raison. Je crève la dalle.

-Moi aussi !

voilaaaaaaaa jespère ke sa vou a plu... dsl pour le retard mais ji sui arriver (hip hip houraaaa) c plus lon mé c pa encor sa!!!

qui est se mystérieux 'tin un garçon ui mais qui un petit copain, un ami...? bonne question allez slt é a la prochaine!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Désolééééééééé pour le retard mais j'avais pas d'inspiration...enfin voilà, un peu plus long encore je m'améliore. Mais ça suffit mon blabla d'auteur... place au chap!!!!!!!_**  
**_

_**Tranquillité**_

Le temps avait passé et les semaines avaient défilées, les unes après les autres, les minutes passant inlassablement. Rien n'avait changé depuis la rentrée à part peut-être un certain jeune homme et une certaine jeune femme. L'un était devenu assidu pour son travail pour pouvoir s'entrainer plus tôt et l'autre réfléchissant au prochaine leçon qu'elle allait donné à son jeune élève. Mais tout les deux avaient des points communs : la rêverie et la musique.

Approchons-nous du jeune garçon.

Pour l'instant, celui-ci se faisait interrogé par son meilleur ami, le merveilleux, le magnifique, le DUSS (dieu ultra super sexy), celui qui a le plus de chien : j'ai nommé Sirius Black !!! (ouiiiiiiiiiiii patmol patmol patmol ouaiiiiis vas-y, -oui je sais je suis le meilleur et oui que voulez-vous ? Moi ? mais je ne suis pas comme ça voyons !! Ma jolie viens par ici…..hem l'auteur se reprend et se dirige vers son petit Black chéri d'amûûûûûûûûr). Donc Sirius interrogeait notre Prongs national :

-Prongs qu'est-ce qui te prends mon vieux ?T'es tout le temps dans la lune, tu fais tout tes devoirs à temps, tu fais même moins de blagues et après tu te casses je ne sais où ?

-Hum hum

-Tu vois même maintenant alors que je te cause sérieux, tu ne m'écoute pas !

-Mais si mais si !!! (ben dis donc quand il est dans la lune notre p'tit James….)

-Bon je laisse tombé pour l'instant James mais mon frère me manque… Et sur cette parole il partit laissant un James pleins de remords.

De son coté Lily, se préparait à allé en cours de sortilège. Ils avaient comme professeur un petit bonhomme vraiment rikiki (encore un mot que j'aime, ça fait sourire. Regardez :rikiki silence mééééééé heuuuuuu méssant !!), un certain Flitwik( com sa ???) Elle avançait les pieds de plombs, elle avait beau aimer les livres et l'étude, elle n'allait pas quand même pas apprécier les contrôles. Contrôle qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. « Silencio : former une pomme avec la baguette et mettre l'accent tonique sur le Si » : voilà où en étaient les pensées de Lily.

Le contrôle était fini et il restait encore une heure de cours. Mais à la place d'une classe calme, on voyait des élèves rire à gorge déployée.

Les rire fusaient, encore une fois elle était le centre des moqueries. Mais contrairement autres fois quelqu'un les arrêta. IL était intervenu. Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. C'est vrai ils en avaient parlé. Il lui avait demandé avec plus ou moins de tact de ne pas lui parlé à Poudlard. Bien sûr ça l'avait vexée mais maintenant elle y était habituée alors elle n'avait rien dit. Elle lui envoya tout de même un regard de remerciement et un grand sourire.

Encore une fois ils se moquaient d'Elle. Comment pouvaient-ils faire cela ?Pourquoi se laissait-elle faire aussi ?Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus. Pour la première fois il se décida à intervenir. Et encore une fois ils l'écoutèrent. «Comme des gentils toutous à la botte de leur maître » (nda : je ne fais ni allusion à Sirius ni à voldie. C just ke kan g écri sa cétai pô pour HP).Lily se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Et là, il comprit, comme une vérité enfuie en lui depuis longtemps, qu'il ferait tout pour ce sourire.

Nous étions dimanche et James et Lily avaient fini de jouer. Ils se dirigeait maintenant vers la cuisine pour manger un bout ensemble. C'était devenu leur petit rituel : James arrivait à dix heures, Lily donnait son cours, ils jouaient (cette partie était récente, Lily jugeait que James avait assez progressé pour qu'il sache l'accompagner sur de la musique). Ensuite ils allaient manger dans la cuisine où Lily réchauffait souvent des lasagnes. Mais aujourd'hui Lily avait envie de…..( le suspens est à son comble…va-t-il marquer ? et….et…et …oui….oui….but !!!!!!!!!!!)………….frites !

-Dis James ça te dis des frites ?

-…(des petites étoiles s'allument dans les yeux de James qui répondent à sa place par un grand OUI )

-Ok, c'est parti alors. On va prendre les vélos comme ça cela ne prendra que cinq minutes.

-T'as raison mais je n'ai pas de vélo, moi.

-Pas grave tu prendras celui de 'Tin ( mais qui est ce mystérieux garçon, un petit copain peut-être ?)

-Qui…

-Viens alors. Lily ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de poser sa question à James.

Une heure plus tard alors qu'il passait devant la maison de James, Lily demanda :

-Ca te dirait de décorer le sapin de Noël à la maison ?

-Oh oui pourquoi pas ?

-Arrêtes toi alors.

-Hein ? pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous devant chez toi.

-Oui et alors ?

-Ta mère ne voudrais pas savoir où tu es ?

-Ah…euh…si !James était rouge tandis que Lily se gondolait toute seule sur son vélo.

Lily avait attendu à peine quelques minutes avant que James ne revienne de sa maison. Une fois chez les Evans ils retirèrent écharpes, gants, bonnets et manteau.

-Je propose un vote. Lily était souriante et pleine d'énergie après cette petite balade au grand air

-Ah bon !Et pourquoi cela mademoiselle ?

-Pour un bon chocolat chaud !

-…James à la place avait levé les deux bras bien haut pour que Lily le voit. (franchement, a mon avi el ne voi ke lui.)

-Ok et bien c'est parti pour deux chocolats chauds, deux !

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Chantilly ?

-Lily tu es merveilleuse !

-Je prends ça pour un oui ?

-Tout-à-fait Lily-jolie !

-Lily-jolie ?

-Oui cela te va parfaitement bien tu ne trouves pas ?

Et ils continuèrent tout les deux à parler avec bonne humeur l'ambiance de Noël étant là. Ensuite, ils commencèrent à décorer le sapin avec des boules de Noël de toutes les couleurs bien que le rouge revenait le plus souvent allez savoir pourquoi…

Mais bientôt l'esprit maraudesque de Prongs revint en force pour le soi-disant malheur de la dite Lily-jolie (à mon avis elle va plutôt être contente…hin hin hin dommage pour Pétunia…). Effectivement, un chat famélique d'une horrible couleur brune avec un petit nœud rose noué au-dessus de la tête et un petit collier en or d'un tel kitch que ça en devenait ridicule. Et c'est là que Lily commis l'erreur d'expliquer à James que c'était le chat de sa sœur quand celui-ci lui demanda.

-T'as une sœur, toi ?

-Oui, malheureusement. En disant cela Lily avait fait une grimace très explicite sur l'amour qu'elle portait à sa sœur.

-Mais je ne l'ai jamais vue ici ?

-C'est normal. Devant la mine interrogative de sa Némésis elle lui expliqua.

-Ma sœur et moi ne nous entendons pas très bien. En fait, on se déteste !Elle n'aime pas la magie, je n'aime pas ses manières alors voilà. Et on se le rend bien, surtout elle…moi j'essaie plutôt de l'ignorer

Bien qu'elle le taise James savait que cette mauvaise entente entre elle et sa sœur la blessait plus qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. Et avant de ne serait-ce que la croiser, il la détesta pour avoir blesser sa Lily. Il était tellement en colère qu'il n'avait pas remarquer qu'il avait penser **sa** Lily. Il ruminait encore quand son regard tomba sur l'affreux chat de la toute aussi affreuse sœur. Et là, il eu un sourire qui aurait fait peur au plus courageux de tous les Griffondors.

Dans la maison des Evans tout ,était calme. Lily était partie depuis 20 minutes quand soudain :-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mon chaton, mon tout beau, mon mignon… Pétunia tenait dans ses bras un abominable chat en pierre peinte déguisé en petit ange…

Et voilà un chap de fini, je sais pas quand je posterai l'autre mais j'essairai de me dépécher!...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello le petit monde j'espère que vous allez bien. Je sais ça fait des plombes que j'ai pas posté et j'ai trop la ze honte. enfin me voilà avec un nouveau chap...

Sinon je voulais remercier Agathe Potter pour sa revieuw et je suis super désolé de répondre seulement maintenant (et je sai ke c interdi mé g des prob avec msn.)Sinon pour l'allusion au seigneur des Anneaux j'ai pas fait exprès(?)et je vois pas où (g pour excuse ke sa fait super longtemp ke g pa vu le film...) enfin voilà laissons place au chapitre!

* * *

_**La photographie.**_

Les vacances de Noël avaient commencées à Poudlard et Lily avait décidé de resté au château pendant les congés. Pour l'instant elle cherchait James, elle voulait le remercié pour sa magnifique blague sur Princesse, le ''chat'' de Pétunia. Elle marchait dans les couloirs tout en souriant encore de la tête de Pétunia. Grâce à un coup de baguette bien placée elle avait su immortalisée le moment. Elle tenait à donner la photo à James sachant que ça lui ferait plaisir. Elle entendait déjà sonner son rire et elle s'en réjouissait à l'avance. En seulement quelques semaines son élève avait réussi à se faire aimer d'elle, c'était un record pour elle, elle n'accordait sa confiance que très peu souvent à des inconnus,

Les maraudeurs étaient en train de se tordre de rire près du lac après une blague de Sirius. James pour se faire pardonner restait à Poudlard pour les deux semaines de répits qu'étaient les vacances. Ils riaient encore quand il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

-Potter!

-Li.Evans?!

-Tiens Noël est à l'avance pour toi! Lily lança quelque chose que les réflexes d'attrapeur de James eu tôt fait de saisir, il découvrit, étonné, que c'était une photo mais qui n'avait... Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un merci tonitruant lancé au loin par une silhouette au loin.

-''Dis le mot magique''

-Hein?

-Oui c'est écrit sur cette photographie,

-OoooOooOoH merci Patmol !

-Mais de rien mon cher Prongs!

-Vous êtes trop bon maître Black!

-Oh! Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi de vous venir en aide!

-Je ne peux que...

-Ça suffit! Cria Rémus mais malgré son expression sérieuse, on voyait une étincelle de malice briller dans ses yeux car finalement les singeries de Sirius et de James l'amusaient toujours autant.

-Bon soyons sérieux...hihihahahohohohihi

-Euuuuuuuuuuuh Sirius?

-Ou...ha ha...Oui?

-Ça va?

-Farpaitement.

-... c'est à ce moment fatidique que l'honorable (kof kof) Sirius Black perdit toute crédibilité au près de ses proches!

-Pourquoi?

-Oublie!

-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous avons toujours deux mystères à résoudre.

-Euh...Rémus je ne voudrais pas douter de ton intelligence mais il n'y a qu'une photographie!

-Ça oui, mais il y a aussi qu'Evans connaît Prongs et à cela James peut nous répondre, n'est-ce pas James? Dit notre Mus-mus national en se tournant vers lui l'oeil inquisiteur.

-Oh oui, oui je peux vous expliquer. Oui je le peux, d'ailleurs très facilement. Oui le fait qu'Evans et moi on se connaissent est très simple oui oui oui très simple et je peux vous l'expliquer. C'était un beau jour, les oiseaux chantaient et...

-James!... dit Rémus dangereusement. Pour-quoi dit-il en détachant bien les syllabes.

-Disons que... ellem'apprendledjembéledimandhematindepuisàpeuprèsledébutdel'année,

-Hein?!

-Elle m'apprend le djembé le dimanche depuis à peu près le début de l'année,

-Qui ça elle?

-Oh Peter! Lily Evans, évidemment.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

-Ce que tu peux être lent, Wormtail! (nda: bien fait pour ta pomme sale rat!!!!!!!!!!)

-Et c'est ça que tu disparais et qu'on a plus de nouvelle de toi pendant plusieurs heures?

-Ouais en gros c'est ça. James n'était pas à l'aise et ses amis le virent bien même Sirius le comprit: son frère avait bien droit à son jardin secret même si cela concernait cette nase d'Evans. (nda: vous inquiété pas ils vont devenir amis mais avant...)

James était sur son lit et regardait la photographie enfin le papier photo et le ''dis le mot magique''. Il avait essayé plein de mot plus débiles les uns que les autres mais il n'y avait que le mot s'il-te-plaît qui aurait pu convenir et cela n'avait pas marcher. Quand soudain une petite lumière s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête. Mais oui quel idiot de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt. Le mot magique était bien évidemment... ( la perso c bien paske fô ke j'allonge les chap ke je fini pa ici et oui titimoony est une grande sadique à ses heures perdues!)

-La magie...

c'est alors que la photo, vierge au départ, commença à se parer de couleurs et une une image termina d'apparaître. On y voyait une jeune fille à la tête de cheval catastrophée tenir un immonde chat en pierre peinturluré en ange... Et là James ne teint plus, il explosa littéralement de rire. Il n'en pouvait plus que quelqu'un l'arrête ou il allait mourir prématurément d'étouffement. Un oreiller miraculeux l'aida dans sa tâche ô combien difficile de garder sa petite personne si précieuse en vie.

-Naooaaan mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Il est deux heure du matin et tout ce que môssieur trouve à faire c'est se péter les cordes vocales en riant comme un torchons **A DEUX HEURE DU MATIN!!!!!**

-OooOOooooh c'est bon Sirius...

-C'est... c'est... bon!!! Sirius était tellement estomaqué qu'il en perdait son bagou.

-Dites les garçons si vous avez envie de parler, grand bien vous fasses mais... la voix de Rémus était encore plus calme que d'habitude alors que la pleine lune approchait, bizarre! IL EST DEUX HEURES PUT.

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut moony tu vas réveillé Peter et tu sais à quel point il déteste ça.

-Eh là, vous êtes entrain de me dire que réveiller Peter vous gêne mais pas moi?

-Euuuuuuuuuuuh... pas vrai.

-Oui.

-Sirius!

-Quoi?

-Mais t'es pas possible et le tact, tu connais pas?

-Si je puis me permettre de vous interrompre ce que tu appelle tact ne serait-il pas plus tôt de l'hypocrisie?

-Rémus ne serais-tu pas un tant sois peu défaitiste?

-Grmmmrmrmm.

-Bon ok j'ai compris. Je me couche.

-Au fait James!

-Hum oui?

-Pourquoi tu riais tout à l'heure?

-Oh pour rien.

Sirius eu du mal à le croire. C'est quand ce n'est rien on ne pouffe pas en le disant.

James lui pensait à remercié Lily pour la photographie et la félicité pour son sortilège magnifiquement réussi.

* * *

Et voila c fini jaurais pu encore continuer mais vous l'auriez eu en juin alors... "Croise les doigts pour que ça vous ai plus'' bizZzzzZZZzz 


	7. Chapter 7

Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut tout le monde bon je sais mon rythme ne s'arrange pas et que je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews que j'ai reçu mais dès que j'ai posté je le fait .

Disclaimer: rien à moi toutà J.K Rowling.

Bonne lecture!

_**Fugue chez les Evans.**_

-Je t'interdis de la revoir James!

-Mais maman...

-Non pas de ''mais maman'' qui tienne, tu ne la reverras pas!

-Ce n'est pas juste!

-Eh bien c'est la vie. Rien n'est jamais juste.

La mère de James était têtue...mais pas autant que James, celui-ci décida de repasser à l'attaque au dînner (midi pour les français).

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que. James s'offusqua _''parce que'' _mima-t-il d'une voix de midinette dans sa tête...enfin selon lui! Parce que (raaaaaaaaaaaaaah celui-là toujours à revenir tssssss ) sa maman, elle, l'avait bien entendu.

-James Harrison Potter! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de partir d'ici avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regretterais plus tard...

-Non! Je veux ,non, j'exige que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'interdis de voir Lily!

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre James!

-Oh mais ça va! Nous savons tous les deux très bien que tu ne le veux pas à cause de ses parents qui sont des moldus!

-Pourquoi tu me le demande si tu le sais!

-Je voulais te l'entendre dire mais apparemment je me suis trompé! Alors au plaisir de ne plus te voir!

Alors Prongs parti, pris son sac d'école, sa cape et le miroir des maraudeurs ainsi que leur carte et claqua la porte de chez lui. Il était littéralement vert de rage. Il marchait depuis cinq minutes quand il s'arrêta et s'assit pour réfléchir. C'est vrai, après tout, il n'avait nul part où aller, la rage le brûlait de l'intérieur mais pire encore, la tristesse le consumait. C'était la première fois qu'il se disputait autant avec sa mère. D'habitude il s'enfermait simplement dans sa chambre mais là, elle était allée trop loin! Elle lui avait interdit de revoir Lily, juste parce que selon elle, c'était trop dangereux. ''Et si il y avait une attaque alors qu'il n'y a aucun sorcier pour te défendre, hein!'' James entendait encore sa mère argumenter. Depuis la mort de son mari, Isabelle Potter était devenue paranoïaque. Mais James était sûr aussi qu'elle était jalouse et bien que ça lui fasse plaisir et le flatte, il était quand même et sa mère devrait s'habituer à ce qu'il ait des (petites) amies.

C'est à ce moment-là que le trouva Lily, toute étonnée de le voir assis sur le sol avec tout triste de petit chien abandonné.

-On fait le trottoir maintenant?

-Lily?

-Non le pape!

-Ah ah ah. Tu m'étonnera toujours avec ton humour à deux francs cinquante.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Quand James ne rigolait pas à ses blagues débiles ( et oui elle le sait et elle en est même fier de ses petites ironies chéries... no comment please?!) cela voulait dire que les petits moutons s'était fait bouffé par le grand méchant loup!

-Je me suis disputé avec maman.

-Ho.

-Ouais ''ho'' comme tu dis.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle voulait que j'arrête de te voir, j'étais contre alors je suis parti.

Lily ne dit rien par rapport à cela, elle se sentait évidemment un peu coupable, après tout si James ne prenais pas de cours avec il n'y aurait pas eu de dispute. Après quelques minutes de silence elle le brisa par un petit rire,

-Qu'y a-t-il? Tu trouves ça drôle?

-Non pas du tout mais je me rappelle une anecdote.

-Ah oui et laquelle?

-C'était quand j'étais petite et je m'étais fait grondé par ma maman pour je ne sais plus quelle raison et j'avais décidé de fuguer. Alors j'avais pris mon petit sac avec des bonbons et du chocolat et j'étais partie. Évidemment je ne savais pas où allée alors j'étais restée tout près de chez moi. Et après ce qu'il m'avait semblé des heures, mes petites sucreries terminée, j'étais rentré toute sourire, persuadée de trouvée ma maman en pleurs, inquiète comme pas possible mais à la place je la trouvai dans la cuisine, pas apeurée pour deux sous. En fait je n'étais partie que pour trente minutes maximum. Et quand je lui ai demandé, elle a rit. J'étais très vexé.

Et James éclata de rire et la remercia. Lily ,elle, râla un peu pour avoir été une incomprise et un enfant ayant été traumatisé. James lui répondit seulement que tout s'expliquait, ce qui fit boudé Lily un peu plus... En cinq minutes, il avait retrouvé le sourire. Et c'est encore en rient que Lily et lui rentrèrent chez elle après une proposition de sa part à logé à la maison tant que le problème ne serait pas réglé.

A bientôt (mais si tôt que ça quand y a les exam et connaissant mon rythme...)

Titmoony


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooooo! et oui je suis toujours vivante et avec un nouveau chapitre!! s'il-vous-plait ne me tuez pas, enfin pas tout de suite mais je promet que si vous n'aimez pas ce chapitre vous pourrez le faire! mais je crois que ça va vous plaire un chapitre avec des maraudeurs, des maraudeurs et... des maraudeurs!!! rien n'est à moi tout à l'autre là! (pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris je boude!!) oui bon ça appartient à J.K Rowlink  
**

**Chapitre 8 :**_Histoire de grenouille..._

Cela faisait deux semaines que James logeait chez les Evans et il avait pu faire plus connaissance avec les parents de la jeune fille. Madame Evans était un véritable rayon de soleil comme son sourire nous laissait le deviner tandis que monsieur Evans, lui, était plus sévère que sa femme mais savait quand même se dérider bien qu'il ait du mal avec certains regards que James lançait vers sa petite-fille-chérie-qui-était-son-petit-bébé-à-lui...

Lily et lui s'étaient encore plus rapproché mais James n'avait pas encore compris certaines choses. Comme celle, par exemple, de ne toujours pas autorisé à Lily de le saluer. Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'il lui a dit mais étant donné qu'il ne dit pas le contraire, Lily croit toujours qu'il ne le veut pas. Justement, James se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle l'ignore dans les couloirs à Poudlard... (mais quel con franchement!)

Un mardi il lui posa la question alors qu'ils se croisaient en sens inverse dans un couloir, tard le soir. Elle l'avait déjà dépassé quand il se décida.

-Eh, Lily!

-James? Dire que Lily était étonnée était un euphémisme.

-Je... hum je... je voulais savoir pourquoi tu...

-Pourquoi je... _petit blanc d'une minute (nda: ça me fait trop rire!! arf arf arf) _LA SUITE, James!!!

-Oh euh oui oui la suite. Hem eh bien vois-tu je me demandais pourquoi, pourquoi...

_May day may day!! James en perdition, je répète : James en perdition!!!_

_-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ce qu'elle a de beaux yeux... Merlin! On s'y noierait presque tellement ils sont magnifiques._

_Dis t'en ferais pas un peu trop, là?_

_-gueuh???!_

_-Ben oui je veux bien qu'elle a de beaux yeux mais je te signal que tu dois finir une phrase là! (merci qui? Merci la conscience!)_

_- Oui mais ses cheveux..._

_-Hum? Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah t'as raison_

_May day may day!! James et sa conscience en perdition, je répète la conscience et son James en- heu non je veux dire, James et sa conscience en perdition!!! _

PAF!!!

-Aieuh! Pourquoi tu m'a frappé?

-T'étais complètement dans les nuages, ça faisait cinq minutes que je t'appelais!

-Oh? Euh oui (nda: décidément ce dialogue me semble bien peu constructif!)

Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne me disais pas bonjour dans les couloirs?

-Hein? Quoi? Mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé de le faire!

-Mais...Mais... C'était il y a longtemps, j'étais bête à ce moment-là!

-Ah, parce que tu ne l'est plus maintenant?

Lily avait un air vraiment désappointé, elle était complètement perdue. James, lui, boudait. Il n'était pas bête et si Lily le croyait et bien tant pis pour elle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ratait! (nda: on se console comme on peut, hein James? Xp) . Lily voyant que son petit tour avait marchait se permit un petit sourire, elle avait eu sa petite vengeance.

-Oh allez James, c'est bon. Arrêtes de râler!

-...

-Rooooooooh ça va je m'excuse.

James se contenta de se détourner et de renifler de manière suffisante. Il lâcha un petit sourire que Lily ne vit pas. Après tout, elle l'avait fait marché et, bien qu'il l'ait mérité, c'était son tour de rire!

-James? Ce que tu peut être bê- je veux dire intelligent! (nda: bien sûr on te croit ironie seulement qu'est-ce qu'on croit? Que James est intelligent ou que Lily le pense? That's the question!)

-...

-James?

Cette fois la voix de Lily avait trembler ce qui fit penser à James qu'il en avait assez, se faisant croire qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir sa ''fan'' plutôt que de se dire que c'était pour ne pas que Lily pleure.

Après cet épisode, James et Lily se saluèrent dans les couloirs au grand étonnement des autres élèves sauf à un certain loup qui n'avait fait que sourire mystérieusement lorsqu'il l'avait vu.

Nous étions jeudi matin et Lily regardait James d'un mauvais oeil. Ce dernier ne remarquant rien puisqu'il parlait avec son ami de toujours, Sirius Black et son autre ami Rémus Lupin qui n'avait qu'un simple sourire amusé. Ils commençaient d'ailleurs à s'intéresser à la table des serpentards où ces derniers prenaient leur déjeuner. Quand soudain, il y eu un grand ''POUF''. Tout le monde se tourna vers ce bruit, avide de regarder une nouvelle blague des maraudeurs car personne ne s'y trompait:

« Si bruit suspect à la table des serpents, tu entends

Accroche-toi les yeux et applaudis les maraudeurs riant! » dixit les derniers cités.

En effet, on voyait maintenant à la place de Lucius Malfoy, un ''jeune homme'' très...féminin dirons-nous, portant une maagnifique robe à froufrous roses et à coté de lui, où devrait se trouver Severus Snape, une drôle de crapaud avec un rideau de cheveux gras. Cet à ce moment-là que Lucette (nous ne pouvons décidément plus l'appeler Lucius!) se mit à chantonner d'une voix atrocement fausse en faisant des petits sauts vers son ami. Tout en continuant à fredonner sous le silence le plus total, il prit le crapaud dans sa main. S'arrêtant de chanter au grand soulagement de certains, il commença à rapprocher sa main où se trouvait Severus vers ses lèvres qui se tendirent vers l'immonde bestiole. ''SMAK'', le baiser retentit dans la grande salle suivit rapidement d'un pop rendant sa forme humaine à Severus. Malheureusement pour lui, il se retrouva accoutrer assorti à son ami d'infortune...

Lily, elle...était avachie de rire sur la table, ne pouvant s'arrêter de se gondoler pour cette animation imprévue et...surprenante dirons-nous!

Les maraudeurs, eux, la regardaient avec étonnement, s'étant déjà préparer mentalement à une engueulade phénoménale (Sirius avait même préparé un plaidoyer si jamais cela tournait mal où il accusait les serpentards et James qui serait sûrement mort le premier [et on appelle ça un ami... ).

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet voilà, j'espère sue ça vous a plus sinon lisez plus haut! laissez-moi quand même un p'tit message pour me dire si ça vous a plu ou une remarque à faire (une fois qqun m'en a fait une car j'avais oublier de faire la réaction de Sirius et co grâce à lui ma fic à eu plus de sens (déjà qu'elleen a pas bcp si en plus l'auteur se met a oublié des trucs...)) ou bien me dire que ça va plus du tout et qu'il n'aime pas du tout ma fic ou... ou... pleins de trucs!!!**

**a la prochaine! Titimoony **


	9. Camping

** IMPORTANT**:Hello compagnons me revoilà après de looooooooooooongs mois d'absence! avec un micro chapitre +ou- 820 mots où il ne se passe pas grand' choses mais j'aimmais bien le moment aves les maraudeurs. et en fait j'avais _plus bcp d'inspi _et puis ce matin, j'ai eu LA révélation mais il faut que j'y réfléchisse...--' enfin vous verrai bien dans le prchain chap!. enfin si il y en a un car _**j'ai beaucoup hésiter à arrêter cette fic ou pas car elle ne m'inspire plus énormément et je ne sais pas cmt elle va se terminer ca qui ne rime pas à grand' choses... Donc voilà si qqun veut reprendre cette fic et est sûr d'en faire qqchose de bien... les débats sont ouverts!**_

**Chapitre 9 : camping**

James logeait toujours le weekend chez les Evans et une petite routine s'était installée dans la petite famille plus un. Et le fait que Pétunia se réveille le lundi matin avec, une fois, les cheveux roses, une autre fois, les pieds pleins de pustules ou encore qu'elle soit brusquement sortie de son sommeil par un seau d'eau n'avait _rien_ avoir avec l'arrivée de James...

Mais cette fois-ci, les habitudes étaient changées. En effet les maraudeurs avaient décidé de se faire un weekend rien qu'à eux quatre. Avril étant là et plus chaud que d'habitude, ils faisaient, sous l'impulsion de Sirius, du _camping_... dans le jardin de Rémus! En fait, ce dernier entendant cette idée sortir du cerveau plus que tordu de son ami avait émis une objection.

Flash-back

-Mais si, j'ai vu ça dans un flim moldu ch...

-Un film, Sirius.

-Oui, oui c'est ça, un film. Enfin, les moldus dorment sous une sorte de bâche et...

-Une tente, Patmol.

-C'est cela, une tente! Et il dorme dessous en pleine forêt ou en montagne et tout et tout...

-Et toi, Sirius tu veux faire ça?

-Ben euh oui sinon j'en parlerais pas!

-Et vous? Cornedrue? Queudever?

-Oui oui oui oui... je veux je veux! James sautait partout, son meilleur ami venait d'avoir une idée sublime! En fait non mieux sublimissime!! et il était plus qu'enthousiasmai!

-Eeeuh oui ça peut être bien

-Bien? Bien? Ça va être mieux que bien! Et en plus les filles adore ça! J'ai vu ça dans le flim ( film, Sirius!), le gars il dort là une nuit et il se tape trois nanas de suite!

-Donc, vous voulez dormir sous tente dans un endroit perdu sans eau potable et sans douche et, évidemment, _sans_ magie??

Fin du flash-back

Et en effet, après cet état de fait, les maraudeurs n'était plus si enthousiastes pour dormir dans un endroit perdus sans magie et _sans _douche (enfin, surtout Sirius pour la douche), ils avaient donc naturellement décidés de faire cela chez Rémus.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien à la faible lumière de la lampe de poche, tous blottis les uns contre les autres et confortablement installés dans leur sac de couchage. Aucun ne se doutait du carnage qui allait bientôt se produir...

Quand, Rémus, une lueur sadique dans les yeux, se tourna vers James et demanda comment cela se passait chez les Evans. Le rougissement et le regard de trahi qu'il lui envoya suffirent à attirer l'attention des deux garçons restants. Surtout celle de l'héritier de la noble et pur famille des Blacks.

_Surtout _celle de Sirus.

Pauvre James.

Rémus eut presque pitié pour lui. _Presque. _Mais la lueur était toujours là bien que ses yeux se soient aussi teintés d'amusement et qu'une petite touche d'innocence se soit rajoutée. En un mot comme en cent, il s'amusait. Comme un petit fou...

Et le _pauvre_ James dut se faire un devoir de tout raconter. À des amis pleins de ressources insoupçonnées pour faire cracher les moindres petits secrets de leur cher ami qui n'en demandait pas autant. Mais on ne choisit pas ses amis comme dirait l'autre, ce sont les amis qui nous choisissent (nda: et non je ne parle pas d'Ollivander et ses baguettes).

En fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose à savoir ou à raconter. Il était juste enchantée par la belle... au grand damne des autres maraudeurs! D'ailleurs, Peter faillit se prendre un marron dans la figure après avoir parlé de la dulcinée de son ami en terme...assez peu flatteur (''mais qu'est-ce que tu trouves à poil de carotte?!)

En clair ils parlèrent beaucoup et dormirent peu. Et cette nuit fut le décor de l'imagination de nos quatre compères qui s'était mise en commun au profit du malheur des Serpentards (qui allaient souffrir énormément...)!

La journée de Lily s'était bien passée. Elle l'avait passée en compagnie de sa maman à faire les magasins et à papoter entre filles comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis la venue de James. Le programme de demain était clair : cuisine. (Ayons une pensée émue vers la victime de ce désastre, c'est-à-dire Mr Evans, Pétunia ne comptant pas.)

Après une bonne soirée télé, Lily se mit sous sa couette et regarda le lit vide d'à coté. Elle soupira. Elle s'était habituée à la présence de James et de leur discussion du soir (qu'elle soit profonde ou pas). Et malgré ses protestations intérieur comme quoi il ne lui manquait pas, une petite voix près de son coeur disait le contraire. Après une quarantaine de minutes à chercher le sommeil, comme une première nuit sans doudou (Lily rougit à cette pensée), elle finit pas s'endormir.

Alors voilà fini le mini chap.

Je refais mon annonce : si _**quelqu'un veut reprendre cette fic et en faire quelque chose de bien**_... je suis ouverte aux propositions! même si ça me fait mal au coeur d' abandonner cette fic :-(

IMPORTANT: je veux donner mon accord et parler à celui ou celle qui reprendra cette fic, donc gare à celui qui la reprendra sans mon accord...

La Scribouilleuse


End file.
